


Zlatko's

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Imagines (Reader Insert) [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Danger, Detectives, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Imagines, Investigations, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, imagine, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Connor and Y/N investigate the case of the deviant androids, following a lead on an old mansion where a man named Zlatko lives.





	Zlatko's

I could feel Connor’s eyes on me as I paced up and down, not minding that I was getting drenched by the rain. I didn’t like it, I didn’t like it one bit. That place gave me the creeps.

Why couldn’t it have been Hank? I was still a newbie, and even if I had learned a lot from Lieutenant Anderson ever since I was recently assigned as his new partner –before Connor appeared out of nowhere –, I still didn’t feel ready to face the deviants investigation, even with the android’s help.

“Are you alright, Y/N?” At least I felt safer with his company, overall since we got along pretty well ever since he started showing signs of deviancy. No matter how ironic it was.

“No, I’m freaking out” I mumbled, finally quitting my pacing to look into his brown eyes. “I have a terrible feeling about this”

“Don’t worry” He dedicated me a soft yet somewhat artificial smile. “It will be alright”

“Just in case, let’s plan some sort of warning sign” Determined, I walked closer to him to see him better in the darkness of the night. “If we sense some sort of danger, we’ll do this”

“Just raise our eyebrows?” Connor mimicked the gesture I did, so I nodded in confirmation. “Got it”

“Now let’s get this over with” I took a deep breath, nervous about my first case on my own without Hank. “Stay close to me”

“I will” He said as I knocked on the door. “Try to stay calm”

Soon, the door opened to reveal a bearded man. He looked us up and down, even if his eyes focused on Connor behind me.

“Can I help you?” The man asked us, somewhat warily.

“You must be Mr. Zlatko” I politely said, trying to stay calm as Connor advised me. “Isn’t that right?”

“Y-Yes” The man suddenly grew rattled. “Who are you?”

“I’m Y/N, and this is Connor” I pointed my thumb over my shoulder to him. “We’re from the DPD, we would like to ask you a few questions”

“The police?”

“Yes, can we come in?”

“Of… of course” He innocently said, attentive yet shocked. “Please, make yourselves at home”

I didn’t know if I should buy his friendly demeanor, my instinct was screaming at me to be careful. Not to mention the creepy mansion with its scary vibes.

Zlatko leads us through the hall into the living room. As we followed him, I subtly held on to Connor’s wrist, looking for comfort. From the inside, the enormous old house seemed even more intimidating, almost like it was haunted or something. Or like something terrible happened in there.

Connor reciprocated the gesture by placing a hand against my back, as if silently telling me that he was there with me. That everything was okay.

Zlatko turned to us so we immediately dropped our hands to our sides to appear normality. He motioned to the couch, where we sat down.

“And well…” The man sat down in front of us, in the other couch. “What did you want to ask me?”

He picked up a glass of what seemed whisky that rested on the table that separated us. Then he leaned his elbows on the top of the couch, gathering my attention in his hands. They were stained with something… blue. My heart skipped a beat when I recognized it. Thirium, blue blood.

“Yes” I absently pulled out my small notepad and opened it to a blank page. “We heard you might know something about deviant androids. Do you interact with them? Have you met with any deviants recently?”

“No… No” He shook his head and calmly drank a sip of his drink. “I just have some knowledge about them. I learned how to fix androids, you see, when they break”

His answer was suspicious, no matter how unconcerned he seemed. Maybe he was  _too_ unconcerned and friendly, to the point of being suspicious. He just gave me a strange vibe.

“I see” I wrote down on my pad, pretending like I was noting his answer when instead I was writing down ‘thirium on his fingers’. “So you didn’t have any contact with androids since the deviants outbreak?”

“I’m sorry” Zlatko interrupted me, pointing to my notepad. “What’s that?”

“Oh, just so I don’t forget any details” I nervously smiled at him, knowing he was growing suspicious himself. “I’m extremely forgetful”

I could feel Connor staring at me, knowing that wasn’t true. I had a great memory, and I was very thorough and observant. But he didn’t point it out.

“Okay” Zlatko smiled. “No problem”

While he paused to drink again, I subtly bumped my knee against Connor’s and casually tapped the notepad with my pen. With the corner of my eye I noticed him reading my writing and then his glance being directed to Zlatko instead. Only someone who knew Connor like I did would notice the slightly change in his posture as he lightly tensed up. He finally noticed the blue blood in the man’s hand. Before he was probably too busy scanning the place instead to notice.

“Please answer the question: Did you have any contact with androids?” I politely asked Zlatko.

“No, I haven’t. Just Luther, he keeps me company in this big empty house”

I saved that information and wrote it down as ‘allegedly only just one android’ on my notepad. I opened my mouth, about to ask another question, when Zlatko suddenly stood up.

“How rude of me” His eyes kept drifting to Connor, making me anxious, even if I knew he was addressing me. “I will bring you a beverage as well”

“Oh, it’s not necessary” I smiled, even if deep down my stomach was turning in anguish. “You don’t have to”

“I insist, you’re my guest” Zlatko left the room just like that.

“Connor” I immediately turned to him, whispering so that man didn’t hear us. “There’s something strange about this”

“I know” He agreed, frowning in deep thought. “I can’t see any evidence of it, but I feel it too”

“I think he has a special interest in you” I muttered nervously, looking back to see if he came back. “He keeps sneaking glances to you”

“What interest could he possibly have in an android?”

“I don’t know… Maybe reset you and sell you or something? Definitely something twisted and evil”

“He’s coming”

I sat up straight again, pretending to be calm and collected when in reality I was very tense. I couldn’t wait to leave already.

“Here it is, dear” I repressed shivering in disgust at the term of endearment, holding out my hand while he handed me a glass filled with a brownish liquid. “Please, continue, do you have any more questions?”

“Um…” I rested my notepad in my lap, facedown, to hold the glass with both hands.

“Actually, can I ask one question? Out of pure curiosity” Zlatko chuckled to take importance out of it.

“Of course” I avoided the urge to nervously tap my nails against the glass.

“I had never seen an android like that” He pointed at Connor, and there was something in the way he looked at him that I didn’t like one bit. “What model is he?”

“Model RK800” Connor decided to answer himself. “I’m a prototype, a special android sent by Cyberlife”

“I see” Zlatko grinned, and there was something creepy about that as well.

I glanced at Connor just in time to exchange a look with him, as if saying ‘I told you so’ without any words. There was determination and caution in his brown eyes.

“Mr. Zlatko…” I was about to proceed with my next question, but he interrupted me once more. Clearly, he didn’t want me to ask anything else.

“Please, drink, Detective” He offered me. “You must be thirsty after coming such a long way here”

That caused my heart to race a little. Did he somehow know where we came from? Did he know we were coming? Ugh, that man was the worst, he made me so uneasy and uncomfortable. I was getting paranoid.

I absently drove the glass to my mouth to do as he said and hopefully get some more answers after that, but a hand fell over my knee, fingers digging in my leg.

“Y/N” Connor called me, gathering my attention as we locked eyes. He raised his eyebrows. “May I see your notepad?”

I noticed how his eyebrows stayed up, and how his eyes moved from the glass –not the notepad, even if they were positioned closely by and it felt like he was looking at the pad –and back to my eyes. I immediately understood what he was trying to tell me. He had probably scanned the glass and realized there was something in it, maybe a somniferous, maybe even poison.

“Sure” I took the chance to put the glass down on the table as I gave him the notepad. He pretended to read it, going through the pages to the alleged evidence about other related cases.

“Luther” Zlatko suddenly called him, much to our surprise. “Our guest is not thirsty, can you please take the glass?”

I felt on edge, like any minute anyone could snap. Watching every single movement and carefully considering every words that came out of his mouth.

As we felt a big presence behind us, we looked to see a very big android. I gulped at the size of him, two times bigger than me. Then my instinct warned me that something was wrong, so I quickly looked ahead. Just in time.

Zlatko was throwing himself to us, more specifically to me. I was fast enough to jump up and get out of his way, but he followed me.

“Hold the android!” He commanded Luther as Connor jumped over the couch to help me, just to be held back by Luther. “I want it unharmed!”

“No, you creep!” Zlatko was superior than me in size and strength, so he would easily win in a fight. I did my best to avoid that fight.

I heard Connor grunting in effort as he tried to break free from Luther’s grip, but he was no match for Luther’s strength either. I looked at Zlatko as he lunged himself at me again, but I had to try and save Connor.

“Connor!” I ran towards him with the intention of helping him, to no avail.

Because I wasted time going to his rescue when I could have escaped for my own safety, Zlatko reached me. I struggled to break free, but his arms tightened around me until he immobilized me. Then he threw me against the wall and held me by the hair, pushing my head against the wall hard. I heard a ringing in my ears and saw stars as a terrible headache grew in my forehead and spread all over my skull.

I fell to the ground when all my strengths left me, I could only focus on how much my head hurt. My brain felt fuzzy and I was suddenly disoriented, barely being aware of my surroundings. Until I remembered… Connor.

“Y/N!” I heard him calling my name as well.

I realized I had closed my eyes when I had to open them. I stopped clutching my head and looked up to see him standing there, running to me. I quickly stood to my feet, but I stumbled when I got a head rush and two arms caught me.

“Y/N!! Are you alright?” I met with his brown eyes, drowned in concern.

“I told you there was something off about this place…” I groggily said, wondering why it was so hard to focus.

“Look at me” He leaned me against his torso for support, keeping a firm hand on my waist, and cupped my cheek with his free hand.

I did my best to look at him, even if I was suddenly so tired. I was a little more aware now, though, and I looked over his shoulder to Luther. Even if I didn’t understand what was going on still.

When Connor gently shook me, I remembered he had asked me to look at him, so I did. He sighed in relief after a brief pause in which we stared into each other’s eyes.

“You have a mild concussion” He explained, holding me up with both hands now. “But you will be alright”

“What happened?” I weakly asked, holding on to his shoulders for support when I noticed he was entirely holding my weight on his own.

“I’m sorry” Came a deep voice behind us, so I looked over Connor’s shoulder once more. Luther, Zlatko’s android, was getting closer to us.

“No!” I yelped, shielding myself behind my friend. “Get away!”

“It’s alright, Y/N! He saved us!” Connor reassured me, seeing as I was squirming when Luther approached us.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you, or scare you” For such a giant man, Luther’s voice was incredibly kind and gentle. “I was programmed to obey him”

“Why did you disobey then?” Connor seemed puzzled by such occurrence.

“When I saw your friend running to you, even when Zlatko attacked…” Luther frowned, slightly emotional. “I opened my eyes, I started thinking for myself and realized I didn’t want to listen to him anymore. I wanted to help you instead”

Exhausted, I rested my forehead against Connor’s chest when a sudden dizziness came over me and I had to hold on to him tighter. But I was slowly getting over it and could think clearer, I was more aware of the fact that I did have a concussion. The haziness was subsiding and I was instead just tired and light-headed, just not that groggy.

“Thank you, Luther” I subtly looked for Zlatko, finding him on the ground, motionless. “We owe you”

“It was nothing, I wish I could have helped you sooner” He replied kindly, smiling at me. I clumsily reciprocated the gesture. “You can stay here as long as you need to”

“Thank you” Connor said too, accompanying his words with a head nod.  

He held me up still as he walked us to the couch and carefully sat me down. I took a deep breath, holding my head and waiting until the weakness passed. I felt myself recovering by the second.

“How are you feeling?” Connor sat next to me, focusing all his attention on me. I was sure glad he came with me, and that he was so caring and attentive.

“I’m fine” I managed a smile to soothe his anxiety. “Just give me a minute”

Connor still rested a hand on my arm. It felt like he wanted to let me know that he was willing to wait, that there was no rush. But I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, I just needed a second to catch my breath.

“I hope Luther didn’t kill him” I muttered to break the silence.

My friend paused, almost in astonishment. Then I saw him frowning with the corner of my eye.

“Why? Zlatko was evil”

“I don’t know… Luther seems too kind, I wouldn’t want that in his conscience and… I… maybe Zlatko…”

“I know you believe everyone deserves a second chance, Y/N” Connor knew me too well, he could almost read my mind and put my own thoughts into words. “But perhaps he didn’t deserve forgiveness, nor redemption”

“Yeah, I guess…” I used to believe that everyone is inherently good, deep down. But maybe I was wrong. Maybe people like Zlatko were just evil even deep down.

“You got hit in the head, you might feel a little confused”

“Yeah, it must be the concussion”

Holding on to him so he’d help me up, we both stood to our feet. That was a rough case and a very tense moment. Luckily I got to return home, and I knew Connor wouldn’t leave my side until I felt better.


End file.
